Power
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: A short retelling of Harry's 1-4 years at Hogwarts.


I've always had a taste for power. Power over money, power over life, and power over people. Women most of all. I began to act on my tastes when I was 10. My magic came to me overnight. Puberty hit at the same time. I felt so alive. I realized my so called relatives were not as a big a threat as they seemed. A week later, my dear uncle and cousin perished in a car accident. Apparently, the brakes failed. My aunt knew I had done something, but she was too distraught at the time to tell.

That night, I entered my aunt's room and read her mind. Not sure how I knew how to do it, but it worked. Magic, Dumbledore's threats, the blood wards. All were revealed to me. But other things were revealed too. The wish to have magic, the fear of being alone, the lust she felt as a result of years without sex. I smiled at these. I went to the garden shed and found some rope. When I woke Petunia, she found herself naked, restrained, and frightened. I took her voice for a moment so she could not scream. I told her I forgave her for her past actions, born from envy. I told her I would give her magic and she would never be alone again. I placed my hand on her sternum and pushed my magic in. Soon, she was a witch too, and her new found magic changed her appearance to that a young and beautiful 20 year old. I loosened the bindings and she hugged me weeping tears of joy. The next day, we sold the house and left Surrey. Dumbledore would take a few years to find my new home, at least. My new sister forgot about the whales she used to call husband and son. I removed them from her memory. And as I prepared for Hogwarts, Penny did her best to teach me how to please women.

By the time I visited Diagon Alley, Penny was with child. My time at Hogwarts soon began. I rejected both Ron and Draco, they would only weaken me. I welcomed Hermione and Neville; they could only grow stronger and aid me. Hermione was a bit of a know-it-all, always running her mouth. By the end of the first month, the only thing coming out of the mouth when we were alone was my name. I help Neville gain confidence, and hooked him up with Hannah in Hufflepuff. The two married after Hogwarts. I found the philosopher's stone and had my first run in with Voldemort. I destroyed the stone. As for Tom, I could only feel the need to acquire his power for myself. Penny gave birth to James while I was in school. By the time second year rolled around, though, she was heavy with my child again.

On the train, I met Luna and Ginny. By the end of my first week, I had acquired Tom Riddle's diary from Ginny. She traded it to me for her virginity. Her mind now belongs to me, though she may not yet realize it. Luna was interesting. She could see things others couldn't. She knew of the Chamber of Secrets and with her aid, I gained control of Slytrian's personal library and his immortal guardian, a woman who could take the form of a Basilisk. Her name is Morgana. I showed her and Luna my gratitude. It took most of the night. The diary told me it was a Horcrux. I used it in the summer following second year, to find and destroy the others. I kept the diary though. I was going to need it.

Third year was uneventful. There was an attempt by a werewolf to free someone from the wizard prison. Both individuals died before they could even make it down the hall. In the confusion, though, Bellatrix lestrange escaped. Also, my second child, Lily, was born.

The fourth year brought the tri-wizard tournament, which I was forced to join. I completed each challenge, and came in first in all of them. My little harem grew by one more with the arrival of Gabrielle Delacour. The little veela girl happily sucked me off following the second task. The last task dumped me in a graveyard. There, Bellatrix attempted a ritual to summon her master from the grave. It took bone, flesh and blood to work. But I had planned ahead. Having realized Bellatrix would attempt something of this sort, I looked up some summoning ritual in the restricted section. I took some blood from each of my girls and hid it in my shirt. Bella took that blood by accident. Once added, Tom, now Tammy rose from the cauldron. I broke my bonds and stunned both women. I healed Bella and, after freezing them both and destroying the area, I fled back to Hogwarts. I only said Bella blew herself up on accident. Once I returned home, I restrained and unfroze Bella and Tammy. Penny fed them aphrodisiacs in their food for several days. Bella broke first, and Bella was replaced with Britney. That left Tammy on her own. Eventually, I took matters into my own hands. I pleasured her for days. Eventually, she got into it, and soon Tom Riddle was no more.

After that, had only one enemy left. Dumbledore was surprisingly easy. I mad one of his lemon drops expand. He choked on it. The rest of school life was uneventful. And after Neville's Wedding, I decided it was time for me and my woman to disappear. To this day, I and my eight wives live happy, free, and powerful.


End file.
